Treat You Better
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [NCT] Dan kali ini tekad Jeno begitu kuat. ia tidak ingin lagi, melihat Jaemin yang terbodohi oleh cintanya untuk Mark. NoMin, MarkMin, MarkHyuck!
1. Chapter 1

**Treat You Better**

 **Jaemin Na, Jeno Lee**

 **Mark Lee, Donghyuck Lee**

 **NoMin, MarkMin, MarkHyuck**

 **Boys Love, Friendship**

. . .

"Nana!"

Pria manis pemilik nama Na Jaemin itu menoleh pada sosok tetangga seberang rumahnya. "Oh, Jeno. Belum berangkat?"

Jeno menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul yang tetap saja menunjukan _eye smile_ -nya. "Aku bangun terlambat. Kau sendiri? Mana Mark?"

Jaemin meringis kecil. "Aku juga terlambat bangun. Mark _Hyung_ pasti sudah sampai sekolah." Jaemin masih ingat alasan ia bangun terlambat adalah karena ia terlalu asik _Video_ _Call_ bersama Mark. Mereka sama-sama tak dapat berhenti bercerita hingga tidak sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Tentu saja hal itu berpengaruh pada Jaemin yang terbiasa tidur lebih dari enam jam permalam.

Jeno mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo, berangkat bersamaku saja. Sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan di mulai."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada apa? Bukankah dulu kita sering berangkat bersama? Atau kau ingin melewatkan pelajaran Pak Kang dan berlari keliling lapangan?"

"Tidak. _Eum_ , baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu, Jeno." Jaemin segera menaiki _Scooter_ milik Jeno.

"Tidak masalah." Jeno segera menyalakan mesin _scooter_ -nya dan membawanya membelah jalanan.

Jaemin memeluk pinggang Jeno dengan erat. Bukan tanpa sebab, dulu ia pernah terjatuh dari atas sepeda motor bersama Ayahnya hingga menyisakan sedikit _trauma_. Maka, tak peduli pada siapapun, Jaemin akan selalu memeluk erat pelaku pemboncengan.

Jaemin merasa bersyukur karena pagi ini tidak harus berlari-lari dan berdesakan di bus. Juga ia tidak perlu melaksanakan hukuman wajib siswa yang terlambat. Perjalanan ke Sekolah memakan waktu dua puluh menit jika menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Diam-diam, Jaemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeno. Wangi khas milik Jeno yang sejak dulu selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman seolah memanggilnya untuk menghirup wangi itu sepuasnya. Padahal jika mau, ia bisa meminta wangi itu pada Jeno dan memakainya.

Kalau diingat lagi, rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir ia berangkat dan pulang bersama Jeno. Semenjak dari Taman Kanak-Kanak mereka selalu bersama, hingga Jaemin menemukan orang lain dan tugas menjemput dan mengantar pulang Jaemin berpindah pada Mark. Lima atau enam bulan yang lalu mungkin?

Sebetulnya mereka tidak pernah ada masalah. Mereka masih sering berkomunikasi di dalam kelas. Dan bahkan makan siang bersama. Namun, Jaemin selalu merasa segan pada Jeno semenjak ia dan Mark mulai berpacaran. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa ia harus menjaga perasaan Mark atau mungkin Jeno.

Jaemin baru saja turun dari _scooter_ Jeno saat bel jam pertama berbunyi. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kita selamat." Jaemin tersenyum begitu manis. Senyum khas milik Jaemin yang membuat siapapun pasti akan merasa gemas melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Jeno. Pria jangkung itu mencubit pelan pipi jaemin hingga menimbulkan desisan pelan dari Jaemin.

"Ayo, Pak Kang pasti sudah dalam perjalanan ke kelas." Tanpa sadar Jeno meraih jemari Jaemin dan Menggenggamnya. Menarik lengan itu, dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tak menyadari seseorang yang sejak kedatangan mereka menahan emosinya di lantai dua sana.

. . .

Jaemin berlari kecil menuju Kantin. Mark baru saja mengirim pesan dan menyuruhnya untuk menyusul ke kantin. Jaemin tersenyum saat melihat mark yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia menghentikan larinya dan mulai berjalan normal ke arah Mark. Senyumnya mendadak luntur saat menyadari jika Mark tidak duduk sendirian disana. Lee Donghyuck, Jaemin tidak pernah membenci pria itu. Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika Donghyuck berada di sekitar Mark.

Lee Donghyuck, satu angkatan dengannya hanya berbeda kelas. Pria itu satu _club_ basket dengan mark, menyebabkan mereka lebih akrab. Sementara Jaemin tidak begitu menyukai olahraga. Ia juga hanya sesekali menemani Mark latihan. Jaemin selalu merasa terasing jika Mark dan Donghyuck mulai asik membicarakan masalah latihan ataupun basket.

Jaemin menimbang pilihan yang ada. Antara kembali ke kelas dan membiarkan perutnya kosong hingga jam pulang nanti, atau bergabung bersama _duo maniac_ basket. Dan ketika perutnya berbunyi, Jaemin jelas memilih pilihan kedua. Lagipula, Mark itu kan kekasihnya, sudah sepatutnya ia bersama Mark. Bukan Donghyuck.

" _Hyung_." Jaemin menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Mark. "Hai Donghyuck!" Sedikit berbasa-basi dan tersenyum canggung pada Donghyuck. Jaemin menatap Mark saat pria itu mengusak rambutnya.

"Ayo pesan, kau belum makan kan?"

Jaemin melempar pandangannya pada piring-piring kosong di atas meja. Secara refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukankah itu artinya, Mark dan Donghyuck sudah semenjak tadi makan bersama? Lantas, kenapa Mark baru menghubunginya lima menit yang lalu?

Jaemin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya. " _Hyung_ , bisa belikan aku makanan? Aku lemas sekali karena harus berlari kesini."

Mark mengangguk lantas segera beranjak.

Sepeninggal Mark, Jaemin dan Donghyuck terkukung dalam kesunyian. Jaemin sering mendengar bahwa Donghyuck adalah pribadi yang hangat dan selalu dapat membuat orang nyaman untuk berteman dengannya. Namun, sejauh ini jaemin tidak pernah merasakan sikap hangat dan bersahabat dari Donghyuck. Seringkali mereka terjebak dalam kesunyian tak berujung. Dan salah satu dari mereka akan melarikan diri pada ponselnya demi menghindari pembicaraan.

Jaemin jadi merasa salah langkah. Lebih baik ia memesan sendiri makanannya dari pada terkurung bersama Donghyuck dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akan tetapi, membiarkan Donghyuck dan Mark berduaan lebih lama membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman.

Jaemin tersenyum saat Mark membawa nampan berisi makanannya. Ia bergumam terima kasih sebelum menyantap makanannya.

"Makan yang banyak. Kau terlihat semakin kurus."

Jaemin menyantap makanannya hingga pipinya menggembung lucu. Membuat Mark terkekeh dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. Jaemin tidak tahu sejak kapan Mark dan Donghyuck mulai kembali larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak dapat masuk dalam percakapan mereka karena tidak begitu paham tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apalagi jika bukan tentang basket. Perut Jaemin tiba-tiba saja terasa penuh, padahal ia belum separuh memakan makanannya.

. . .

"Maaf aku lupa memberitahu mu kalau hari ini aku harus latihan gabungan di sekolah lain."

Dua meter di belakang Mark, Jaemin dapat melihat siluet Donghyuck. Sepertinya, Mark akan berangkat bersama Donghyuck. Jaemin juga melihat beberapa anggota _club_ Basket yang lain sudah bersiap berboncengan satu sama lain. Hanya Donghyuck yang belum mendapat pasangan. Tidak-tidak, bukan pasangan yang seperti _itu_.

"Mark _Hyung_ kita bisa terlambat!"

Itu suara Donghyuck. Baik Mark maupun Jaemin sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya. Mark mengangguk ke arah Donghyuck. "Hati-hati, oke? Aku akan menelpon jika sudah sampai rumah."

Jaemin segera menahan lengan Mark saat pria itu akan beranjak meninggalkannya. ' _Hyung_ , tidak bisakah jika Donghyuck bersama yang lain?" Jaemin mencicit pelan. Pandangannya begitu berharap pada Mark.

Mark tertawa pelan dan menangkup pipi Jaemin. "Apa kau sedang cemburu?"

Jaemin menepis kedua tangan Mark. "Lupakan saja!" Jaemin segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Mark. Apakah merasa cemburu itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu, hingga Mark menertawakannya? Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dapat mendengar suara motor Mark. Jaemin kembali berbalik, ia tak dapat mengelak saat pemandangan Donghyuck memeluk Mark dengan erat melintas di hadapannya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Mark bahkan tidak berusaha meredakan kecemburuannya dan malah pergi begitu saja.

"Nana, kau belum pulang?"

Jaemin segera mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes di pipinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jeno berdiri di belakangnya. "Yak! Kau mengagetkanku!" refleksnya bertindak lebih cepat dengan memukul bahu Jeno. Membuat Jeno mengaduh pelan.

Jeno segera melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jaemin. "Nana, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Jaemin membiarkan saja tangan Jeno bertengger indah di bahunya. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak sedekat ini. "Aku?"

Jeno mengangguk. "Ibuku ulang tahun besok. Aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk di berikan padanya."

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ulang tahun Bibi!" Jaemin memekik kuat hingga Jeno mentutup kedua telinganya. Bermaksud menggoda. "Baiklah, sekalian aku juga ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Bibi."

. . .

Jeno tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah memandang Jaemin dengan cara yang spesial. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa marah atau cemburu saat Jaemin mengatakan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Lalu, ketika Jaemin mulai memberikan batas di antara persahabatan mereka, Jeno mulai merasakan kehilangan. Ia masih dapat bertemu dan banyak berbincang dengan Jaemin di Sekolah. Namun, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hatinya ketika Jaemin begitu berhati-hati saat bersamanya. Ketika Jaemin menolak _skinship_ yang dirasanya cukup berlebihan. Padahal dulu mereka sering melakukannya. Seperti saling mengusap, saling berpegangan atau saling merangkul.

Jeno mengerti, Jaemin begitu menjaga perasaan Mark. Dan hari ini, Jeno tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk kembali merajut tali persahabatannya dengan Jaemin. Ia melihatnya, bagaimana ketika Jaemin berusaha menjaga perasaan Mark. Akan tetapi, pria itu seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Jaemin. Ia melihatnya, bagaimana ketika Jaemin mencicit penuh harap agar Mark tidak bersama Donghyuck.

Jeno tidak lagi peduli. Selama ini ia hanya diam menyaksikan hubungan percintaan sahabatnya itu. Sejujurnya, bukan kali ini saja ia mendapati Mark yang begitu acuh terhadap Jaemin. Sering kali, ia mendapati Mark lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Donghyuck ataupun anggota _club_ Basket yang lain.

Pernah sekali Jeno memergoki Jaemin, yang terduduk sendirian di koridor Sekolah. Sementara Mark duduk melingkar tertawa-tawa bahagia bersama anggota lain, tak jauh dari tempat Jaemin berada. Jaemin hanya menunduk mengayunkan kakinya membunuh rasa bosan.

Esoknya, Jeno mendapati Jaemin yang tertidur di dalam kelas saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Beruntung, Pak Lee saat itu hanya memberikan tugas sehingga Jaemin terbebas dari omelan Pak Lee. Begitu Jaemin terbangun, Jeno tidak lagi dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

" _Kami baru pulang dari Sekolah pukul 8 malam. Setelah itu, kami mencari makan dan baru sampai rumah pukul setengah 10. Lalu aku tidak tidur karena mengerjakan tugas kliping dari Pak Kang dan pak Kim. Untung saja saat menunggu Mark_ Hyung _aku sempat mengerjakan tugas matematika."_

Jeno begitu merutuki kebodohan Jaemin kala itu. Namun, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Jaemin, Jeno paham sekali karena itu satu bulan jaemin dan Mark berpacaran. Jaemin pasti masih merasa ragu untuk meminta ini itu. Mark saja yang kelewat tidak peka.

Dan kali ini tekad Jeno begitu kuat. ia tidak ingin lagi, melihat Jaemin yang terbodohi oleh cintanya untuk Mark. Jeno bertekad untuk merebut kembali Jaemin ke sisinya. Jaemin layak mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih baik.

 **To Be Continue**

I dunno kenapa bikin beginian. Ini terlintas saat saya mau tidur siang. Sayang aja kalo gak dibikin _Haha_. Dan saya gak paham, kenapa karakter Jaemin kayanya ena buat dibikin _tersakiti_ kaya begini /dor

Maaf saya belum sempet melanjutkan **Hidden Feeling,** saya kehilangan arah /flip table. Tapi saya akan coba untuk membangun kembali romansa saya dengan **Hidden** **Feeling**.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, favorite dan follow di FF lain. Kalian luar biasa~~

See ya on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Treat You Better**

 **Jaemin Na, Jeno Lee**

 **Mark Lee, Donghyuck Lee**

 **NoMin, MarkMin, MarkHyuck**

 **Boys Love, Friendship**

. . .

"Selera mu benar-benar payah." Jaemin mengaduk minumannya sebentar.

Jeno meringis mendengar keluhan Jaemin. Sudah sejauh ini, dan Jaemin masih saja mempermasalahkan ketidakmampuannya dalam memilih pakaian untuk seorang ibu. Jeno bermaksud membelikan switer rajut untuk ibunya. Namun pilihan warnanya dapat membuat Jaemin mengomel panjang lebar. Hingga menyinggung matanya yang sipit.

" _Aku tidak tahu, kalau mata sipitmu benar-benar berpengaruh pada seleramu."_

Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan lelaki manis di hadapannya. "Haus sekali ya? Pasti karna kau terlalu banyak berbicara." Jeno berkata dengan nada mengejeknya begitu melihat Jaemin menyeruput minumannya hingga tersisa sepertiga gelas tinggi itu.

"Yak!" Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai protes. "Kau terlalu lama memilih dan berpikir aku jadi kehausan."

Jeno mengangkat bahu, mencomot kentang goreng pesanan Jaemin dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Baru saja Jeno akan mencomot kembali kentang gorengnya saat Jaemin menepis tangannya.

"Makan makananmu sendiri. Jangan ganggu punyaku." Jaemin segera menjauhkan piring berisi kentang gorenganya dari hadapan Jeno.

"Pelit sekali."

"Jeno, pukul berapa sekarang? Ponselku mati."

Jeno mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepiring pasta yang tengah ia nikmati dan merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil ponselnya. "Pukul 8. Kita harus cepat. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Keduanya lantas segera menghabiskan makanan mereka dan bergegas untuk pulang. Jeno mengambil sebuah jaket tebal yang selalu ia simpan rapi di dalam _scooter-_ nya. "Kemari!"

Jaemin menatap heran pada Jeno yang malah melepas ranselnya dan memakaikan jaket padanya. "Jeno, aku bisa memakainya sendiri." Jaemin mendadak gugup saat Jeno mengangkat tangannya dan kembali memakaikan ransel miliknya. Seumur-umur, Jaemin tidak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini oleh orang lain. Bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal tidak membawa _helm_ lebih." Jeno menutup kepala Jaemin dengan _beanie_ -nya.

"Je-Jeno."

"Oke selesai." Jeno tersenyum tipis. Tubuh Jaemin yang terbungkus jaket kebesaran dengan _beanie_ yang menutupi kepalanya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Ia bahkan memberikan sebuah cubitan di pipi Jaemin sebelum membawa lelaki manis itu pulang.

. . .

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Meskipun, kau lebih banyak mengomel." Jeno tersenyum geli saat mata Jaemin membulat lucu.

"Yak! Aku tidak pernah mengomel." Jaemin mengerucut sambil menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag_ pada Jeno. "Aku titip ini untuk Bibi."

Jeno meraihnya dan mengangguk. "Ayo cepat masuk!" Jeno menepuk kepala Jaemin sebelum memasukkan _scooter_ -nya.

"Haish! Dasar tidak sopan." Jaemin baru saja berbalik saat tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya. Jaemin sudah siap untuk berteriak saat sosok Mark lah yang menjadi tersangka pelaku penarikan.

" _H-Hyung—"_ Jaemin kehilangan kata saat menangkap tatapan dingin milik Mark.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya, hingga baru pulang?"

"A-aku—" Jaemin memutar bola matanya gelisah. "Se-sejak kapan _Hyung_ disini?" Jaemin mencicit pelan. Rasa-rasanya, ia seperti kehilangan suaranya.

"Itu tidak penting!"

Jaemin memejamkan matanya saat Mark mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Dengar! Kau kekasihku, tidak seharusnya kau pergi bersama pria lain hingga malam-malam begini. Kau membuatku khawatir karena ponselmu tidak aktif, dan Bibi bilang kau sedang bersama Jeno."

"Ma-maaf, ponselku mati setelah menelpon Ibu." Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya begitu sakit saat Mark semakin mencengkram bahunya.

Mark berdecak keras. Melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar hingga Jaemin terhunyung ke belakang nyaris terjatuh, jika Jaemin tidak cepat-cepat mendapat keseimbangannya. "Aku minta maaf, _Hyung_. Aku janji akan memberitahumu, jika aku pergi bersama Jeno lagi."

"Tidak ada lain kali! Yang benar saja, dia membawa kekasih orang lain hingga malam begini."

"Tapi, dia temanku."

"Tapi, aku kekasihmu!"

"Yaa— _Hyung_ memang kekasihku." Jaemin berujar pelan. Jaemin segera memeluk tubuh Mark berharap Mark akan melunturkan kemarahannya. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Kau mau kan memafkan ku?" Jaemin tersenyum begitu manis. Menunjukkan sedikit _aegyo_ -nya.

Mark menghela nafas. Jika sudah begini, ia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk marah. Mark mengangguk kaku. "Sudah. Sana tidur!"

Jaemin tersenyum lebar. Melepas pelukannya. "Tunggu sebentar _Hyung._ " Jaemin menarik ranselnya ke arah depan. Dengan cekatan membuka resletingnya dan mengambil sebuah syal berwarna biru tua. Lantas melinkarkannya di leher Mark. Membuat yang lebih tua mengernyit heran. "Apa _Hyung_ sudah merasa hangat?"

Mark tentu saja tersenyum lebar. Pilihannya memang selalu tepat. Jaemin begitu manis dan sangat perhatian. Ia tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan Jaemin terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaemin, menariknya lebih dekat. "Sebenarnya, begini lebih hangat."

Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Merasakan hangat di pipinya karena bersemu. "Haish! Sana pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam."

Mark tertawa pelan. "Besok tunggu aku. Jangan berangkat bersama Jeno. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Jeno."

Jaemin menghela nafasnya, melepas pelukan Mark. Menatap yang lebih tua dengan dalam. "Aku juga tidak suka melihat _Hyung_ dekat-dekat dengan Donghyuck."

. . .

Jaemin mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya pada meja dengan kesal. Kepalanya ia topang menggunakn tangan kiri, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. _Yang benar saja. Dia melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Jeno, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Donghyuck._ Jaemin menyimpan pensilnya dengan kasar. Lantas menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

" _Jangan pernah merasa cemburu padanya. Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku."_

Adik. Yang benar saja. Jeno dan Taeyong _Hyung_ juga tidak menempel seperti itu. Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya sat bel istirahat berbunyi. Beruntung sekali Pak Kang tidak masuk dan hanya memberikan tugas. Jaemin pasti tidak akan bisa fokus untuk belajar.

 _Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas Mark_ Hyung, _jangan sampai seperti kemarin._ Jaemin membereskan bukunya dengan asal. Dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas Mark yang berada di ujung dekat Kantin. Nafasnya terengah saat ia menghentikan larinya tepat di depan kelas Mark. Jaemin tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menangkap sosok Donghyuck yang sudah bersandar pada dinding samping pintu.

Ingin sekali Jaemin berteriak pada Donghyuck. Apa dia tidak punya teman lain sampai makan siang saja harus bersama Mark _Hyung_ -nya?

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mark. Seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pemanggil namanya. " _Hyung_. Ayo kita makan." Meraih lengan Mark dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuatnya mendapat bonus usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Ayo! Ayo Hyuckie~"

Jaemin mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak selera. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan sempurna. Mengutuk kehadiran Donghyuck diantara ia dan Mark. Dan sekali lagi, kedua orang yang katanya seperti kakak adik itu berada dalam dunia yang tidak dapat Jaemin jangkau. "Donghyuck, apa kau tidak punya teman di kelasmu?" Jaemin refleks menutup mulutnya saat tidak sadar ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. Meski sukses membuat kedua orang yang selalu melupakannya saat bersama itu memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Na Jaemin, itu tidak sopan." Nada yang Mark gunakan begitu dingin.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dengan bola mata yang bergerak liar tak nyaman. Jelas saja Jaemin telah membuat Mark marah. Tapi, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Jaemin kan?

"Minta maaf." Begitu dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"Nana! Syukurlah kau ada disini." Jeno menempatkan diri tepat di hadapan Jaemin. Secara tidak langsung mengalihkan suasana mencekam yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ibu menitipkan ini untukmu. Beliau sangat berterima kasih dengan syal yang kau berikan. Dia bahkan sudah memakai syal itu bersamaan dengan sweater dariku. Warnanya sangat cocok. Aku dan Ibu benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

Jaemin tersenyum lebar. "Bibi menyukainya? Katakan terima kasih juga untuk _bento_ -nya. Aku akan memakannya." Jaemin meraih sekotak makanan yang Jeno berikan. Ia membukanya dan mulai melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Pulang sekolah nanti tidak ada acara? Aku akan membelikan eskrim untukmu. Rasa coklat, bagaimana?"

" _Ahaha_ , tidak usah repot-repot Lee Jeno- _sshi,_ kebetulan Jaemin akan menemaniku latihan hari ini."

Jaemin terbatuk. Dengan tanggap Jeno memberikan segelas air untuknya. "Pelan-pelan, Nana! Aku tahu masakan Ibu memang lezat." Mengabaikan Mark.

Setelah memastikan rasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya hilang, Jaemin mulai beralih pada Mark. "Tapi _Hyung_ , bukankah hari ini tidak ada latihan?" Jelas saja Jaemin tahu, latihan basket hanya seminggu dua kali.

Jaemin merasa sangat kecil berada dalam tatapan tajam milik Mark. Nafasnya tercekat saat tiba-tiba Mark menggebrak meja dan menarik Donghyuck pergi dari sana.

. . .

Lee Jeno kembali melirik pada Jaemin yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pensil pada meja. Tugasnya belum selesai, padahal ia ingin sekali berlari pada Jaemin dan menanyakan keadaannya. Dalam sekali lihat, Jeno bisa tahu bahwa Jaemin sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Jeno masih harus menyelesaikan satu soal lagi saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia menuliskan jawabannya dengan asal hingga tulisan yang awalnya rapi itu berubah sedikit berantakan. Jeno menutup bukunya bersiap untuk mengajak Jaemin makan siang bersama. Tidak lupa ia mengambil dua kotak makan siang yang Ibunya siapkan.

" _Sampaikan terima kasih ibu untuk Jaemin, Jeno-ya."_

Jeno tentu saja merasa sangat senang, diam-diam menyusun sebuah rencana. Jeno mengehntikan pergerakannya saat disadarinya sosok Jaemin sudah menghilang. Dengan langkah ringan, Jeno mulai menyusuri jalanan menuju Kantin. Berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh dari dua orang yang asik di dalam dunia mereka, menyisakan seseorang yang menjadi targetnya itu dalam kesendirian.

Jeno baru saja akan bergabung saat tiba-tiba Jaemin mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Menanyakan tentang teman pada Donghyuck, yang langsung dihadiahi respon tajam dari Mark. Jeno masih memperhatikan, dan saat dirasanya Jaemin butuh bantuan. Jeno mulai bergerak ke arah mereka.

"Nana! Syukurlah kau ada disini."

Jeno tersenyum menatap Jaemin yang menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Ibunya dengan lahap. Sedikit mengajaknya berbicara. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang pada Mark.

" _Ahaha_ , tidak usah repot-repot Lee Jeno- _sshi,_ kebetulan Jaemin akan menemaniku latihan hari ini."

Jeno tertawa dalam hati. Dan ia semakin ingin membuncahkan tawanya saat Jaemin dengan polosnya mengatakan tidak ada latihan. Jeno bersorak penuh kemenangan. Diam-diam menyeringai licik saat Mark membawa Donghyuck pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Tersisa keheningan, melirik Jaemin yang menatap penuh luka pada Mark dan Donghyuck. Jeno segera menempatkan dirinya disamping Jaemin. "Kau tidak perlu menahan diri. Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya disini." Membawa kepala Jaemin ke dadanya dan mendekapnya erat.

Jeno mengusap lembut kepala Jaemin saat sebuah isakan tertahan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari sebagian pengunjung Kantin pada mereka.

To Be Continue~~

 _Haha._ Aku merasa terlalu banyak drama disini.

Maafkan saya sudah membuat kalian salah paham pada Mark. Mark nggak jahat ko, Cuma nggak peka sama sedikit egois aja tapi dia sayang ko sama Jaemin sama Donghyuck juga /eh

Big thanks untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review

Haneul Cho, ti tokk, xundictator, ludfidongsun, NCTsquadict, Iceu Doger, Indriana217, shashashineeya, daun lontar, BinnieHwan, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, minumtolakangin, B8jaemjaem, lautanbiru, lutfiah24k, exohye, cherryblosomfade

Untun Favorite dan Follow nya juga, Terima kasih.

Pyong~


End file.
